


Space Oddity

by AllAloneinSpaceAndTime (Bird_of_Prey)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Mindfuck, Sam Tyler is the Master, The Master is amnesiac
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/AllAloneinSpaceAndTime
Summary: Сэм Тайлер сходит с ума.Да и хрен с ним.
Kudos: 3





	Space Oddity

_Сэм Тайлер знает, что за ним следят._

Оно где-то в подкорке, это знание. Всегда на периферии, на самой границе подсознания, на уровне почти забытого безусловного инстинкта. Просто иногда он оглядывается без причины, чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд, замечает движение уголком глаза, вслушивается в шаги в коридоре.

Энни сказала бы, что ему нужен отдых, и наверняка была бы права. Сэму действительно нужно отдохнуть и наконец-то выспаться, потому что вздрагивать от каждого шороха и видеть во всём слежку, вообще-то, плохой знак, а в 1973 году психиатрия находится на одном уровне с пытками.

Но Энни лучше него знает: Сэм не возьмет перерыв, даже если ему прикажет сам Джин Хант. Особенно если ему прикажет Джин Хант. Потому что лучше методично и последовательно доводить себя до нервного срыва, чем то, с чем приходится сталкиваться в одиночестве.

Потому что девочка с настроечной таблицы оказалась не самым страшным кошмаром.

Она приходит каждую ночь, слишком зрелая, слишком распущенная для своих десяти, и клоуна она променяла на глубокое декольте и вульгарно-красную помаду, в тон платью. Девочка — нет, женщина в красном садится на самый край его кровати и отбивает один и тот же ритм, каждую ночь, один и тот же ритм.

_Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре._

И Сэм наконец-то вспоминает её имя: Люси. Люси Коул, нет, Люси Саксон, почему это имя так ему знакомо, он же никогда не встречал никого по имени Люси.

_Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре._

Если эти идиоты-врачи опять напортачили с лекарствами, он убьет их всех, как только очнётся. Медленно, упиваясь каждой минутой их мучений…

Чёрт. Он никогда не был настолько агрессивным. Давай, Сэм, соберись и выбрось из головы всю эту чушь, а то действительно загремишь в психушку с чем-то похуже параноидной шизофрении.

Вот только пальцы непроизвольно выбивают незамысловатый ритм из четырёх ударов, и это почему-то успокаивает. Сослуживцы смотрят на Сэма, как на сумасшедшего — нашли, чему удивляться, он давно уже слетел с катушек, в тот самый момент, когда оказался в прошлом.

_Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре._

Дальше становится только хуже: Сэм начинает везде видеть полицейские будки. Поначалу это кажется простым совпадением: мало ли, почему их до сих пор не убрали с улиц Манчестера, и все подозрения Сэм пытается загнать поглубже в подсознание, и только потом понимает: каждый раз он видит одну и ту же полицейскую будку. И почему-то его тянет к ней, словно за чуть обшарпанной синей дверью скрываются ответы на все вопросы. 

Иногда рядом с будкой появляется мужчина. Один и тот же мужчина, который отчего-то кажется смутно знакомым, но каждый раз, когда Сэм пытается его вспомнить, воспоминания ловко ускользают, а стук в голове становится всё громче.

Сэм Тайлер сходит с ума. Да и хрен с ним.

_Раз-два-три-четыре. **Раз-два-три-четыре.**_

Ему нужен доктор. Нет, не так. Ему нужен Доктор, с заглавной буквы, как имя собственное, потому что у этого Доктора и имени нет как такового, только дурацкая кличка. Это наверняка его вина, это всегда его вина, чёртов Доктор…

_Доктор кто?_

Стук разрывает барабанные перепонки изнутри. Раз-два-три-четыре, ритм двух сердец, забытый, но никуда не исчезнувший.

_Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре._

Сэма Тайлера никогда не было. Был кто-то другой, кто-то, кого заставили забыть о прошлом и бросили в 1973 году. Наверняка это всё дело рук Доктора. Грёбаный пацифист, лишь бы спасти свою ненаглядную Землю, а какой ценой — плевать. Ничего, Сэм с ним ещё поквитается. Для начала — размажет его самодовольную смазливую морду по асфальту…

Стоп. Он никогда не знал никаких докторов. Это просто переутомление, врачи наверняка что-то напутали с дозировками, вот он и придумал себе какого-то Доктора в полицейской будке.

Но откуда тогда бесконечная барабанная дробь в голове, и почему ему кажется, будто она была с ним всегда?

_Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре. Пусть звучат барабаны, пусть звучат барабаны._

Женщина в красном смеётся, и в руках её пистолет, и смех её отдаётся саднящей болью в груди, точно промеж двух сердец. _Раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре. Найдите Доктора, и Сэм сделает так, что больше ни одна девчонка не посмотрит в его сторону._

Нет. Не Сэм. Он не Сэм Тайлер, никогда им не был. Имя вертится на языке, но он никак не может вспомнить.

Что ещё у него украли?

_Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре. Раздватричетыре. Пусть звучат барабаны._

Доктор появляется сам, без приглашения, как всегда. Всё тот же, с вечной самодовольной ухмылкой, словно он тут главный. Врывается в участок, мелет какую-то чепуху и замечает Сэма, когда становится уже слишком поздно. И прежде, чем кто-либо успевает что-то понять, с губ Сэма Тайлера срывается:

— Тета Сигма.

Ох, как ему нравится это растерянное выражение на лице Доктора каждый раз, когда его застают врасплох. Так бы и врезал.

— У меня не было выбора, — выдыхает Доктор. — Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей, я не знал, что…

_Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре._

— Заткнись, Тета, — небрежно бросает Сэм Тайлер. — Ты всегда был идиотом.

— Мы ещё можем всё исправить.

Спаситель выискался, вот ещё. Тогда, на «Вэлианте», он меньше всего тянул на спасителя мира, отправил какую-то девчонку делать всю грязную работу, а сам-то…

_Мастер._

Имя пронзает сознание, точно молния, и человек, который никогда не был Сэмом Тайлером, широко улыбается и берётся за пистолет. Барабанная дробь заглушает крики, когда он стреляет в Рэя. Этот ублюдок-шовинист никогда ему не нравился, так что он тоже спаситель мира, можно сказать.

И пусть только Доктор попробует что-то возразить.

_Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре._

_Его зовут Мастер._

_И ему будут подчиняться._


End file.
